Una nueva oportunidad
by Mafalda Ollivander
Summary: Cho está destrozada por la muerte de Cedric. Sólo una persona puede hacer que la chica vuelva a tener ganas de vivir. ChoXHarry


_Bueno lo primero que tengo que decir es que esta página me encanta y aunque llevo mucho tiempo leyendo las historias de aquí es la primera vez que publico y escribo una, así que perdonadme si el estilo no es muy bueno pero es que todavía soy una principiante en esto._

_Espero que os guste aunque la pareja no creo que le guste a mucha gente jeje._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de J.K Rowling y de la Warner._

Una nueva oportunidad

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Cho sonrío tristemente, ya no lo recordaba. Quizá habían pasado semanas o quizá solamente días pero¿que más daba? Su vida se había ido con él, en el mismo momento en que lo vio llegar ya muerto ella sintió que moría también.

Todavía recordaba como Harry y él aparecieron de la nada y como Harry no había querido despegarse de él, como el profesor Dumbledore había ido a ver que había pasado y había hecho que se llevaran a Harry de allí y entonces lo vio con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada, recordaba el dolor que había sentido en el pecho al verlo y como desde entonces estaba encerrada en su habitación llorando, sin querer ver a nadie e ignorando todas las lechuzas que le enviaban sus amigos para darle ánimos.

Al poco rato escuchó un ruido que la sacó de sus pensamientos, buscó por su habitación hasta que mirando por la ventana vio una hermosa lechuza blanca que tenía una carta atada a la pata. El corazón le dio un vuelco, solo conocía a una persona que tenía una lechuza blanca.

¿Y si…? No, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa idea. Era imposible que Harry Potter le escribiera una carta, sabía que la había invitado al baile de Navidad y todavía recordaba la cara que había puesto cuando le dijo que ya tenía pareja. Pero aún así era imposible que Harry le escribiera una carta.

La lechuza volvió a picotear en el cristal intentando llamar su atención; la morena, al darse cuenta de que la pobre lechuza seguía fuera, le abrió la ventana sonriéndole pero no consiguió que la lechuza no le diera un pequeño picotazo antes de dejar que le cogiera la carta.

La chica abrió la carta temblando de los nervios pero cuando vio el contenido de la carta su mundo volvió a derrumbarse, solamente era la carta de Hogwarts con los libros para el nuevo curso. Desilusionada y enfadada tiró la carta al suelo y después de darle una galleta a la lechuza para que se fuera volvió a tirarse a la cama.

No entendía a que venía esa reacción, al fin y al cabo ella ya estaba mentalizada de que la carta no sería de Harry, pero aún así tenía la esperanza de que el moreno si se hubiera acordado de ella.

La chica se durmió al poco rato con el rostro del chico todavía en la cabeza.

Cuando volvió a despertar vio que había claridad en su cuarto y que una mujer de unos 40 años la miraba con cara preocupada.

-Mamá¿qué haces aquí?-La chica todavía estaba medio dormida y se restregaba los ojos intentando despertarse así más rápido.

-Estaba preocupada porque ayer no bajaste a cenar y ahora te he estado llamando para que bajaras a desayunar y no me contestabas. Ten, te he traído el desayuno.- La mujer posó una bandeja sobre la cama de la chica y se sentó en la silla del escritorio.- ¿Sigues pensando en ese chico?

-No es fácil olvidar que tu novio ha muerto y que aún encima la gente no crea la razón por la que ha sido.

-No me puedo creer que tú te creas esa historia de Dumbledore y Harry Potter.

-Mamá, la que no se puede creer que no te la creas soy yo. Tú, que ya viviste en la época de mayor esplendor de quién-tú-sabes. ¡Que no creas a Dumbledore!- La chica se había levantado de la cama de la indignación que tenía.

-Si de verdad hubiera vuelto el ministro lo habría dicho. Mientras no sea así no lo creeré.

-Un día te tragarás tus palabras.-La mujer miró a su hija entre sorprendida y enfada, pero la chica ni se inmutó, estaba mirando fijamente hacia un rincón de su habitación.- Ayer llegó la carta de Hogwarts.

-Iremos esta tarde-Después de decir esto salió dejando a la chica sola.

Cho apartó de mala gana la bandeja con el desayuno de su cama y volvió a tumbarse en la cama, esperando a que llegara la tarde.

Unas horas más tarde miró el reloj y pensando que en poco rato su madre la llamaría para ir al callejón Diagon, se levantó para vestirse. Se puso el primer pantalón que encontró y la camiseta que le había regalado Cedric en su último cumpleaños o, por lo menos, en el último que habían pasado juntos. Sin poder evitarlo se le escapó una lágrima que la chica dejó caer por su mejilla antes de limpiarla pero a esta lágrima la siguieron muchas otras. Un rato después, cuando consiguió dejar de llorar, bajó al salón y allí se encontró a sus padres listos para irse.

Cuando la vieron no dijeron nada puesto que al ver su cara roja y sus ojos todavía brillantes los dos se imaginaban que le había pasado a su hija.

-Te estábamos esperando, cielo.-Su padre intentó hacer desaparecer la preocupación de su cara sin mucho éxito.

Cho solo asintió con la cabeza, agradeciendo que no le preguntaran nada y cogiendo unos pocos polvos flu se acercó a la chimenea.

Cuando sus padres también llegaron al callejón decidieron separarse para acabar antes con las compras. Cho decidió comprarse una nueva escoba, ya que la suya era ya muy vieja y como decía su padre un buscador siempre debe tener la mejor escobar. Sonrió al recordar la saeta de fuego de Harry. La chica sacudió su cabeza¿por qué siempre acababa pensando en él? Hacía solo dos meses que su novio había muerto y ¿ya se permitía pensar en otro chico? En el chico que lo vio morir¿qué pensaría Cedric de todo aquello? Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, era mejor no pensar en ello.

Cuando entró en la tienda de escobas vio una cabeza pelirroja que sobresalía de uno de los estantes. La chica sonrió pensando en el amigo pelirrojo de Harry ¡Oh, no¡Volvía a pensar en él!

-No sé Ron, a mi esa no me acaba de convencer- Escuchó a una voz femenina decir.

En ese momento maldijo el no saber nada sobre Harry, ni siquiera se sabía el nombre de su mejor amigo. Decidió acercarse un poco más para ver si de verdad se trataba del chico que estaba en sus pensamientos desde hacía unos días. Se escondió tras uno de los estantes desde el que los podía espiar sin ser vista y lo vio. Estaba un poco más alto que al final del curso anterior y mucho más delgado, la chica se indignó ¿en su casa no le daban de comer siquiera? o, quizá, como ella ¿desde la muerte de Cedric había perdido el apetito? La voz del amigo pelirrojo de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Yo creo que es perfecta¿tú que crees, Harry?- el pelirrojo miró al ojiverde que miraba hacia un estante con la mirada perdida- ¿Harry?

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, esa me parece perfecta.

-Harry ¿te encuentras bien?-Su amiga lo miraba preocupada.

-Sí, Hermione de verdad, estoy bien-El moreno le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, pero la castaña frunció el ceño para después darle un abrazo a su amigo.

-¡Vamos Harry! Hace ya dos meses de ello y tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó.

Harry dejó caer una lágrima.

-Si no le hubiera dicho que tocáramos los dos juntos la copa él seguiría aquí.

-¡Tú no sabías que la copa era un traslador!

-¡Tendría que habérmelo imaginado!

Cho se quedó paralizada ¿de verdad Harry Potter se creía el culpable de la muerte de Cedric? De repente le entraron ganas de acercarse a él y abrazarlo, de la misma manera que lo había hecho su amiga, pero ésta volvió a adelantarse.

-Harry Potter, escúchame atentamente. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó así que no merece la pena que sigas atormentándote de ello.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo esta vez sonriéndole

-Gracias Hermione, gracias por todo.-Cho sintió una punzada en el corazón. ¿Estaría Harry enamorado de su amiga? Sin darse cuenta se fue yendo hacia atrás hasta que se chocó contra un estante tirando una caja con productos para limpiar escobas y cayendo ella también al suelo.

Los tres amigos giraron la cabeza asustados.

-¡Cho!- La aludida levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con unos preciosos ojos verdes que le miraban preocupados-¿Estás bien¿Te has hecho daño?

Harry le tendió la mano para ayudarla a que se levantara. La chica se ruborizó instantáneamente y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ¿estaría enamorada de Harry?

-No te preocupes, me he tropezado sin darme cuenta- Cho le sonrió, ruborizándose.

Harry le sonrió muy nervioso y…¿se había puesto rojo también? No, debía de ser su imaginación.

-¿Qué tal el verano?

-Bien…Bueno los he tenido mejores.-Le contestó la chica con sinceridad.

-Te entiendo…-Harry se quedó callado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, y lo que pasó…Yo de verdad no creo que haya sido culpa tuya.-Harry le sonrió agradecido.

-Harry…-Hermione les interrumpió- Ron y yo vamos a buscar a Ginny para ayudarla a elegir su nueva mascota. Te esperamos a las 8 enfrente de Ollivander's.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y cuando sus amigos se alejaron se giró a mirar a Cho.

-Te invito a un helado.-Cho sonrió- Conozco la mejor tienda de helados del mundo.

Cho empezó a reír y después salió de la tienda con Harry para ir a tomarse un helado. Quizá había llegado el momento de mirar hacia delante y volver a empezar a vivir su vida desde el principio y quizá ese era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

FIN.

_Buff aún no me puedo creer que el primer fic que haya hecho sea un HarryXCho. Pero la inspiración es lo que tiene que nunca sabes a que te va a llevar. Espero que os haya gustado y espero reviews aunque espero que no seais muy crueles jeje y muchas gracias por haberlo leído_


End file.
